never let me go
by KrizDeanGirl
Summary: Dean 17 va con Sam 13 a una casería en virginia, la primera en realizar los dos solos. Algo pasa y Dean es gravemente herido. John está en Detroit, los chicos están solos. *Apesto resumiendo la trama en 200 letras así que adentro encontrarán más
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos! ... aquí les traigo una historia.. la más larga que he escrito hasta el momento... ya llevo escrito 8 capítulos y es que la verdad la idea de este fic surgió en Enero del 2010... luego vinieron los borradores.. luego los detalles y desde inicio de año se ha venido empolvando (haha ) en mi computadora.

Estoy esperando ya que la idea caiga para los últimos capítulos. Este es mi primer teenchester, la idea de Dean adolescente cuidando de Sam y que luego los papeles se inviertan siempre me ha encantado :)

Como siempre sus reviews son super hiper bienvenidos.. a decir verdad ellos alimentan más a mi musa que en temporadas de estrés justo se le ocurren nuevas ideas! (Dios sabe que tengo una mochila llena de papelitos con fics potenciales ... pero no hay tiempo!)

Ni los chicos ni el título son míos... los dos guapos primeros pertenecen a Erick y El segundo a esa película maravillosa del 2010.

Bueno... ya no hablo más, espero que les guste y si no pues gracias por haberle dado una chance... :) bye!

* * *

**Never let me go**

Ch.1

Todo lo que podían ver eran árboles y la maleza a sus pies, estaba empezando a oscurecer. Los jóvenes Winchester iniciaban la cacería de la criatura que era la causa de la desaparición de tres personas en ese pequeño pueblo de Virginia del Oeste.

Estaban solos, él y su hermano; su padre le había dejado ir a dos cazas por si mismo hace unos meses y ahora estaba con Sammy, lo que le agregaba otro rango de importancia a esta cacería en especial, ahora él era el chico a cargo de su molestia en el trasero de hermano menor. Con sólo 17 años Dean Winchester se encontraba en un estado alejado al de su padre; que estaba en otra cacería en Detroit,- En un bosque, buscando a algo que posiblemente los mate.

_Nada fuera de rutina._

-"No te alejes Sammy" - dijo Dean

-"Dean… tienes que ver esto"- Llamó Sam desde un árbol cercano.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca entendió porqué el menor lo había llamado. La corteza del árbol estaba rasguñada y trozos de esta regados alrededor, había manchas de sangre y la maleza del piso estaba revuelta.

Sí, como ya lo sabían, era un Wendigo con lo que lidiaban.

-"Okay Sam, entonces mi teoría era cierta."- dijo mirando con una sonrisa de triunfo a su hermano menor. –"Lo cual significa que durante las próximas dos semanas serás tú el que ordene, desempaque y lave mi ropa".

-"Idiota"- murmuró derrotado.

-"Una apuesta es una apuesta… perrita"- Dijo socarronamente.

-"Entonces, ahora que hacemos"- Pregunto Sam aun fastidiado intentando cambiar de tema.

-"Esperar y si la cosa no aparece en una hora, irnos porque está oscureciendo y no quiero tener que consolarte cuando llores como princesa"- Respondió feliz.

Sam bufó y se sentó en el pasto sacando un libro de su mochila.

-"Puedo preguntar… ¿por qué trajiste un libro a una cacería?

-"Para leer".

-"Okay… señor Obvio, porque eso es tan razonable"

XXxXxXxXx

-"Bueno Sam, hora de irnos"- Anunció Dean.

Eran casi la ocho de la noche y habían estado casi dos horas esperando en el mismo lugar a que el bendito Wendigo aparezca pero nada había pasado. Dean se levantó y cogió la mochila de Sam y la suya.

-"Día productivo"- murmuró el menor.

-"No te atrases, vamos rápido que ya está oscuro"- Dijo el Adolescente.

Sam se detuvo.

-"Dean…".

-"shhh…".

Lo sabía, también lo había escuchado. De entre los árboles llegó un ruido, como de alguien,_ O algo,_ corriendo.

-"Quieto, Sam… saca la bengala"- Susurró rápidamente.

Sam lo hizo y Dean también; ambos quietos, expectantes, esperando el salto que sabían, por experiencia propia, llegaría cuando menos se lo esperen.

-"DEAN!"

-"¡Lo tengo Sam!" – Gritó, disparando la bengala hacia la criatura que hace unos segundos había estado parada en frente de él, escondida entre los árboles. Falló.

-"Sam tenemos que…"- Empezó, pero la boca se le secó completamente cuando volteó y no vio a su hermano menor.

-"¿Sam?"

Nada

-"¡SAM!"- Gritó sin importarle que volviera a aparecer el Wendigo. Tenía que proteger a su hermano, nada le podía pasar a Sammy. Nada, no, primero que le pase a él, pero no, a su hermanito menor nada. _No, no, no, no...Sammy. ¡Demonios!_

-"¡SAM!"- Intentó otra vez, ahora corriendo entre los árboles.

Entonces lo escuchó. Alguien lo llamaba; reconocería esta voz donde sea.

-"¡Dean!"

En ese momento muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Dean volteó hacia el origen del sonido, una figura pasó rápidamente a su lado y una sensación punzante y ardiente en su lado izquierdo lo obligó a doblarse por la mitad.

Cerró los ojos de dolor, sentía algo caliente empapando su camisa; su cara tocó el suelo, sus brazos abrasaban su torso y no podía emitir sonido alguno.

Algo lo agarró de los tobillos, lo primero en lo que pensó fueron garras, garras que se enterraban en su piel y lo arrastraban por el piso. Su cara, brazos y pecho magullados por las rocas y ramas. La tierra se le metía en la boca y se mesclaba con la sangre que comenzaba a escupir. Deseó que todo acabe, el dolor era insoportable.

_Sam. _Un minuto… donde estaba su hermano, tenía que protegerlo, él era su responsabilidad, su hermano.

Intentó llamarlo, pero no podía, los únicos sonidos que abandonaban sus labios fueron ridículos gemidos, tenía que poner más esfuerzo, nada malo le debía pasar a Sammy. Nada.

-"S'my"- intentó, nadie respondió.

Sus piernas cayeron abruptamente y quedó allí tendido. Abrió los ojos, todo era una mescla de colores y en medio un mar de confusión una forma brillante se movía, olía el humo, olía a quemado.

No pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos, todo se sentía raro, ausente. Sintió unas manos calientes en su rostro adolorido, abrió sus ojos un milímetro y vio a su hermanito devolviéndole la mirada asustado. Sonrió, Sam estaba bien. Luego todo se volvió negro.

**XXxXxXxXx**


	2. never

Y aquí estoy nuevamente! no saben lo tortuoso que ha sido este fin de semana... supongo que ya saben las buenas nuevas no? Hoy todo el mundo está de fiesta porque nuestros amados, adorados y muchas veces lastimados (en nuestras historias, claro) muchachos Jared y Jensen han firmado contrato hasta la décima temporada... sí compatriotas de lo supernatural.. oyeron bien.. claro que eso si la serie es renovada para otra temporada.. pero muy seguramente lo estará :D

Bueno, es por esa alegría que aquí les traigo el otro capítulo. Comenten y cuéntenme si les gustó.. o si l no les gustó la historia :)

* Los hermosos winchester no son míos... : *me deprimoooo*

* * *

Ch.2

Sam se había quedado paralizado. Entre el terror y repulsión, Dean estaba tirado en el suelo; su cara arañada, de su boca cayendo un hilillo de sangre, sus brazos con rasguños; pero lo que dejó sin palabras al menor de los Winchester fue la cantidad de sangre que empapaba la camisa y casaca de su hermano. Rojo oscuro intenso y brillante, contrastaba con lo pálido de su cara.

-"Dean… Hey, hermano. Despierta"- Dijo Sam mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. Su cabeza no funcionaba bien, aun no lograba procesar los sucesos ocurridos.

Con sumo cuidado abrió la casaca y levantó el polo roto, una oleada de nauseas llegó cuando vio que en el lado izquierdo de Dean habían tres zarpazos, o mejor dicho cortes profundos que iniciaban aproximadamente en su ombligo y terminaban en su espalda, la piel desgarrada se mesclaba con la tierra y la sangre.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer; pero la verdad es que no quería. Luchando contra su deseo de despertar a Dean y preguntarle qué hacer, aprovechó que el hecho de su inconsciencia le sirva de anestesia temporal. Fue hacia su mochila y buscó en ella la botella de agua que trajo, regresó y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

-"Lo siento..."- susurró mirando nerviosamente a su hermano.

Vertió la mitad del contenido sobre las heridas, lavándolas. Dean dejó escapar un débil sonido y abrió los ojos.

-"Hijo…de…perra"- Jadeó. Intentó levantarse, a veces Sam se sorprendía de lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser.

-" Hey! Tranquilo, Dean. Ya está muerto, necesito que te quedes quieto"-dijo rápidamente

-"S'my... ¿estás…bien?"-

-"Sí, sí estoy bien; eres tú al que tengo que preguntarle eso"

-"Ugh… puedo preguntar… qué demonios…ouch! …haces".

-"mmm… bueno, digamos que te estoy parchando"- dijo con una sonrisa inquieta.

Dean bufó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pasto, por su cara tensa caía el sudor.

-"Entonces… uhm… dices que…está muerto…no?"- Preguntó intentado con un gran esfuerzo ocultar su dolor, pero no era tan sencillo porque estaba viviendo la peor tortura que había sentido en toda su vida.

Sam se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero no podía dejar la herida así como estaba.

-"Sí, lo vi correr hacia ti y luego te cogió de las piernas"- Dijo mientras se sacaba su camisa y con ella envolvía la herida. "Dean necesito que te gires a tu derecha, puedes solo o neces…"

-"Quita tus manos de… mí, suficiente con… lo que ya me estas tocando…ouch… ah"- cerró sus ojos en ademán de dolor y se apoyó en sus codos; Sam pasó rápidamente la camisa bajo él.

-"Ya está, recuéstate Dean"- dijo. "Entonces corrí y cogí tu arma, le disparé y se empezó a quemar. Fue horrible, imagínate un árbol enorme en llamas corriendo desesperado".

-"Buen… chico, tu primer Wendigo… huh?... eso tenemos que celebrarlo… ¿no crees?".

-"Primero tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí… ya es de noche y no te puedes mover".

-"¿Quién dice… que… no puedo?".

-"Dean, apenas puedes hablar sin agitarte, te estás desangrando y en serio crees que vas a poder caminar casi dos kilómetros hasta el carro"- Sam creía haber triunfado sobre la testarudez de su hermano con este argumento, es por ello que no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando Dean susurró -"Mandón".

-"Entonces… creo que debemos llamar a…"- Inició Sam

-"Entonces, esperamos hasta mañana… y vamos como sea al carro… ¿entendido?"- Interrumpió Dean.

-"Dean, creo que debemos llamar a papá"- Dijo el menor mirando directamente a su hermano.

-"No, no podemos… llamarlo".

-"Pero Dean, puede ser serio…"

-"Sam, dije… que no ¿Okay?"

Sam se quedó callado.

-"Sam, no quiero… enterarme de que lo has… llamado. ¿Entendido?... Sam, ¿Entendido?

Sam asintió duramente y le dirigió una mirada llamándolo mentalmente –Idiota-.

**XXxXxXxXx**


	3. leave

Hola! lamento la demora! no me vayan a mandar maldiciones por favor! ugh estoy a unos días de iniciar un nuevo ciclo en la universidad y lo único que me mantiene viva es contar los días hasta el 3 de Octubre... ya me muero por ver la octava temporada! .. okay, regresando al grano. Aquí estás otro capítulo :) espero que les guste, no olviden dejar reviews!

*Los chicos no son míos.. :( a veces en mis sueños sí lo son... pero luego despierto y BUM! las cosas siguen igual que al finalizar la séptima temporada. x)

* * *

Ch.3

Estaban sentados a los pies de un árbol, Sam se las había arreglado para iniciar una pequeña fogata. Había cubierto a Dean con todo lo que había podido y él se había quedado únicamente con su casaca.

A pesar de que llevaba puesta la camisa de Sam, su polo y su casaca de cuero, Dean tiritaba de frío; Sam le había estado hablando sin parar desde que encendió la fogata, por puro sentido común sabía que con tremenda pérdida de sangre las fuerzas de su hermano se debilitarían y si había algo que no podía hacer era dejar que Dean se quede dormido, trabajo que se le había complicado aún más los últimos minutos.

-"…entonces ese chico Billy me dijo que a Sara le gustaba yo y… ¿Dean?… Hey, Dean ¿me estás escuchando? ".

-"… S'my…yo… si…"- Murmuró débilmente. "quiero… dormir…"

-"Dean, no te duermas… no te… ¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta? Me voy a tener que vengar hermano no pienso lavar tu ropa… Dean".

Sam se acercó. Aun con la tenue luz podía ver que el mayor había perdido el poco color que le quedaba.

-"Dean, despierta"- dijo sin éxito. "vamos Dean, despierta".

Tocó su cara con una mano. Si él creía tener frío entonces Dean estaba congelado; su piel estaba helada. No podía mover la fogata cerca de Dean ni a Dean cerca a la fogata. Un sentimiento de frustración le hizo hacer lo que hace un buen tiempo debió haber hecho.

-"Olvídalo"- Dijo mientras de la mochila de su hermano sacaba el celular.

Buscó el nombre e inició la llamada.

"_Es Jhon Winchester, en este momento no puedo atenderlo, deje su mensaje y le devolveré la llamada"._

-"Demonios… papá, soy Sam…llama lo más pronto posible es una emergencia. Por favor llama apenas escuches el mensaje".

Sam cogió la botella con agua y se acercó a Dean.

-"Hey… Dean…"- dijo mientras le movía el hombro. "Tienes que tomar agua".

Pero su hermano mayor no le respondía. Derrotado, cerró la botella y se sentó amargamente a esperar la llamada de su padre.

Ahora estaba sentado junto a él, la cabeza de Dean descansaba apoyada en su hombro, Sam había puesto las manos gélidas de su hermano en medio de las suyas. _Si Dean estuviera bien ya me estaría echando en cara lo cursi que es esto. _Pensó con una sonrisa.

El celular sonó y Sam salió disparado. Apoyando cuidadosamente a Dean hacia atrás en el tronco del árbol

"Aló, que pasó Sammy. ¿Están bien?"

-"Dean está herido". – las palabras abandonaron sus labios como si no fueran suyas, no habría querido que se escuche tan mal.

Silencio.

"¿Qué pasó?"

-"Estábamos en el bosque y el Wendigo saltó y de un zarpazo lastimó a Dean en el pecho… papá, lucen mal. Las heridas son profundas y como no puede caminar nos hemos tenido que quedar aquí, Dean está débil, intenté mantenerlo despierto pero ya no responde".

"¿Las heridas?".

-"Sí, son tres cortes profundos. Ha perdido mucha sangre y no puede caminar, estamos varados".

"¿Las lavaste?"

-"Sí, pero no había mucha agua, sólo nos queda media botella".

"Estoy saliendo para allá, ¿En donde están exactamente?".

-"En el bosque Monongahela, Virginia del Oeste".

"Sam, más específico".

-"En el desvío de la carretera, el tercer desvío. Vas a ver el Impala".

"Sam, yo estaré llegando mañana en la tarde. Salgo ahora mismo pero ahora revisa la herida"

-"Espera…"- Fue hacia donde estaba recostado, abrió la casaca de cuero, la camisa y desamarró el polo. Dean empezó a temblar fuertemente.

"¿Y?"

-"Está roja, los bordes hinchados y no para la sangre; no hay tanta como antes pero igual aún hay sangre saliendo".

"Sam, vas a hacer algo muy importante; primero vuelve a cubrir la herida".

Sam volvió a amarrar el polo como estaba, bajó la camisa y cerró la casaca nuevamente. "Ya está, ya lo hice".

"Okay Sam, ahora escucha con cuidado. Mantén a Dean lo más caliente que puedas, intenta despertarlo y haz que tome agua, y mantenlo despierto lo más que puedas, Escuchaste bien". John se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó. "Mantén las armas cerca, yo te voy a llamar cuando esté allá para que encontrarlos. ¿Okay?

-"Sí, Señor"

"Sam, cuida a tu hermano".

-"Sí, señor".

XXxXxXxXx

Eran las dos treinta de la madrugada. Dean no reaccionaba, lo único que le daba a Sam la seguridad de que su hermano seguía vivo, eran las palabras incomprensibles que susurraba. Dean se agitaba débilmente, incapaz de diferenciar la realidad de los sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas. A veces eran sollozos los que abandonaban sus labios.

Sam puso un brazo alrededor y dejó que la cabeza de Dean cayera sobre su pecho; no sabía con qué mas abrigarlo así que él mismo se usó como cobijo. Si hace algunas horas lo que había preocupado a Sam fue el hecho que la temperatura de Dean estuviera tan baja, ahora era exactamente lo contrario, Dean estaba ardiendo por la fiebre y Sam sabía que los delirios eran también por eso. Una impotencia infinita lo encaró al ver que no había nada más útil que podía hacer para ayudar a su hermano.

-"no… no… p'favor… s'my"- dijo casi inaudiblemente.

-"shhh… Está bien Dean, ya viene papá. Vas a estar bien"- Dijo Sam, colocando una pequeña mano entre las ardientes de Dean que se movían inquietas como queriendo sujetar algo invisible.

-"no… p'favor… déjenla, no… ella… no "- susurró jadeante.

-"Estás bien Dean…"- Consoló el menor, mientras cogía la botella de agua y la acercaba a los labios secos de su hermano. "Aquí, toma…"

Primero Dean empezó a beber el agua bien, como lo había estado haciendo anteriormente, pero luego esta se derramó mojando parte de su polo. Sam usó su chaqueta y secó lo mejor que pudo su rostro y cuello.

-"¿S'my?"-murmuró Dean sin abrir sus ojos.

Sam casi deja caer la botella por la sorpresa.

-"¿Dean?... si hermano estoy aquí. Dios, Dean no sabes lo bueno que es escucharte"- Dijo Sam.

-"S'my…"- repitió. "Arde… mucho, p'favor"

-"Sí Dean, solo un poco más ya viene papá y te vas a mejorar"

-"P'favor…s'my…arde". Lo débil y suplicante que se oía lo último que murmuró le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Él nunca había sido bueno ocultando sus emociones como Dean.

**XXxXxXxXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

Primero... no me maten por favor! de verdad mil mil disculpas por la demora... ugh! con el nuevo ciclo las cosas empeoran y la vida real me tuvo en sus garras durante todo este tiempo. Lo siento por aquellos lectores que revisaban de forma recurrente para ver alguna actualización y no la encontraron... sé lo que se siente y nunca pense en hacerlo.

Segundo.. (si es que siguen aquí y no se fueron furiosos) aquí les traigo la otra parte.. ya estoy pilas para el final de este fic.. C: pero faltan muchas cosas (tortuosas en su mayoría) que los Winchesters deben pasar ... (en especial Dean )

okay, no sigo.. aquí se los dejo.. y no se olviden de dejar reviews :)

* * *

**Asleep**

Ch. 4

Se había quedado dormido, la luz de la mañana lo despertó. Encontró a Dean en la misma posición que recordaba, el chico aún murmuraba y una punzada de remordimiento inundó a Sam. Él sí había dormido un buen rato, dándose la gran vida mientras que su hermano continuaba murmurando miserablemente.

-"Dean, ahora te voy a apoyar hacia atrás. Tengo que revisar"- Dijo sin esperar respuesta.

Abrió la casaca con cuidado, levantó el polo y meticulosamente revisó la herida. No veía ninguna diferencia.

-"no… no… duele… p'favor…"

-"Ya terminé Dean"

XXxXxXxXx

-"Déjenla… no… no le hagan… no"

-"Tranquilo Dean, Papá ya está viniendo. Te vas a poner mejor, te lo prometo"- confortó.

-"Agua…"- Pidió. Sam le dio de beber el último trago y no supo qué hacer cuando vio que su hermano buscaba más. Dean había dejado de sudar hace varias horas, ahora sólo estaba caliente. Extremadamente caliente y si no tomaba agua pronto la deshidratación se sumaría a su diagnóstico.

Abrió sus ojos pesada y lentamente.

-"S'my"- llamó.

-"Sí Dean, aquí estoy"

-"S'my… no t… vayas"- susurró. "No t vayas… s'my"

-"No me voy a ir a ningún lado Dean, nunca"

-"no t vayas…"

Sam estaba viendo a su hermano cuando el celular empezó a sonar. Claro, ya eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde.

-"Aló"

"Sam, enciende fuego así los veo más rápido, ya estoy llegando"

-"Okay señor"

Empezó a buscar el encendedor frenéticamente.

-"Dean ya está viniendo"- le dijo entusiasmado.

Lo encontró, prendió el fuego. Rápidamente cogió las mochilas y esperó a escuchar la voz de su padre en cualquier momento.

-"¡SAM!"

Una voz entre los árboles, pasos y finalmente una figura alta emergió.

-"¡Aquí!"

John llegó corriendo hasta la fogata pero se detuvo abruptamente en cuanto sus ojos dejaron de ver al niño con las mochilas y se posaron en el otro adolescente apoyado en el árbol.

Sam le había dicho de las heridas en el pecho, pero al ver a su hijo lo único que podía notar eran los cortes en el rostro del chico y la sangre.

Se arrodillo a su costado y examinó con más cuidado, posó una mano en la frente del joven, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo era muy fuerte.

-"Tranquilo Dean, ya estás a salvo"- dijo John. Con delicadeza colocó un brazo detrás de su cuello y el otro bajo sus piernas, lo levantó. Dean se quejó ante en movimiento.

-"Shh… shhh, ya está todo bien hijo"- Se dio la vuelta. "Sam adelántate y a menos de un kilómetro está el carro, acomoda el asiento trasero para recostar allí a Dean. Coge la llave, rápido.

_¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido y dejar que su hijo de sólo 17 años venga y capture a un Wendigo por su propia cuenta, si algo le pasaba a su hijo iba a ser toda su culpa._

-"Vamos Dean, eres fuerte. Vamos hijo; eres un Winchester, no te rindes nunca, ¿verdad?"

Llegó al carro y con la ayuda de Sam recostaron al chico lo más cómodamente posible. Aceleró al máximo, tenía que revisar esa herida; pero tenía que saber que había pasado con todo lo demás.

-"¿Tú estás bien?- preguntó

-"¿Qué?... sí yo sí…"

-"Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que pasó"

-"Llegamos al bosque a las seis más o menos. Estuvimos esperando por casi dos horas como no aparecía decidimos volver; pero cuando estábamos regresando escuchamos un ruido, yo saqué la bengala, también Dean.

Algo me jaló hacia atrás cuando Dean estaba disparando hace donde había estado el Wendigo pero falló"- Sam se detuvo un momento para respirar.

"Luego escuché que Dean me llamaba, le respondí, salí a gatas cuando vi al Wendigo pasar so su lado tirándolo al piso. Había mucha sangre, corrí a traer la bengala que se le había caído pero él ya no estaba allí, volteé la mirada y lo vi arrastrando a Dean por el suelo, noté que estaba herido y que se abrazaba su costado. No podía disparar el fuego sin poner en riesgo a Dean así que le lancé una piedra, dejó caer las piernas de Dean y luego le lancé la bengala y… y murió"- Concluyó.

Su papá no lo había interrumpido ni parecía tener algo que decir, tenía esa mirada seria y Sam notó que miraba a Dean tan seguido por el retrovisor que parecía tener un tic. Sentía la tensión en el aire. ¿Qué pensaba su padre, que únicamente él se podía preocupar por Dean? No sabía exactamente porqué pero tuvo ganas de enfrentarlo. Quería decirle que por su culpa Dean estaba enfermo, que si hubiera tratado a Dean como un adolescente normal y no como un adulto ahora este no estaría peleando una infección o lo que sea que lo podía matar.

_No. No te puedes morir. _Se asustó de haber sido él mismo el que puso esa idea en su cabeza, volteó para verlo mejor; Su hermano estaba recostado sobre su lado derecho, ya no murmuraba nada, ni movía la boca. No sabía si esto lo hacía sentir mejor o peor. Al menos cuando murmuraba cosas Sam podía saber que tenía fuerzas para hacer algo. Pero ahora de no ser porque su pecho se alzaba con su respiración ni Sam y su padre podrían notar diferencia alguna.

**XXxXxXxXx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! .. cómo están sobreviviendo al hellatus?! .. no aguanto hasta Enero 16 :/ qeno, aquí le traigo la continuación.. gracias a los que siguen la historia de estos muchachos adorable (me voy al infierno por hacerlos pasar por todo esto a los winchis )

Lo sé.. este es un poco más pequeño :) pero espero dejarlos en "suspenso" :)

me cuentan qué les pareció en los reviews :) Feliz Navidad a todos!

* * *

ch.5

-"Sam, abre la puerta rápido"

Sam prendió la luz y tiró las maletas a un costado y fue corriendo a la cama. John recostó a Dean, indiferente a todo lo que pasaba alrededor.

-"Sam, anda al carro y trae las vendas, apúrate"

-"Sí señor"

Fue al baño y llenó un tazón con agua, lo puso en el suelo al costado de la cama.

-"… no…"- gimió débilmente Dean.

-"Tranquilo hijo"- Dijo mientras que abría la casaca y dejaba la herida abierta. Lucía mal, hinchada y ocupaba casi todo su pecho.

-"¡Sam!"

-"Ya voy"- dijo el niño corriendo con las vendas en su mano. "Aquí están"

Sam se quedó parado al costado de la cama, viendo como hipnotizado como su padre lavaba la herida. John trabajaba rápido pero cuidadoso para no causar más dolor a su ya débil hijo.

-"Sam, ayúdame, sostén sus brazos aquí"

Sam hizo como le fue ordenado, la piel de Dean estaba ardiendo. Se sentó en la cabecera y puso una mano en su cabello empapado.

Jhon estaba poniendo gasas sobre las heridas y luego las vendas. Una vez que terminó se levantó y trajo más agua.

-"Sammy trae otro pantalón".

El menor de los Winchester notó algo en los ojos de su padre que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo, era una mirada de ternura paterna que le dirigía al chico recostado. A decir verdad no recordaba haber visto esa mirada en años.

Regresó con el buzo y lo colocó al costado. John cuidadosamente cambió los jeans rotos y manchados de sangre y tierra por uno limpio y más cómodo.

-"Sam, coge las llaves y pon una de las sábanas en el asiento trasero del carro."

-"Sí, señor"

Mientras Sam salía, John cogió una de sus chaquetas y con ella cubrió a Dean."

Este se quejó débilmente.

-"Tranquilo hijo…- _yo te voy a cuidar_ - vas a estar bien, pero tienes que aguantar Dean."

-"…m-ma… no… no…te…vayas"- Dijo mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente.

John lo levantó en sus brazos y cogiendo una manta lo llevó al carro; los ojos verdes brillantes se iban cerrando poco a poco.

-"Sam siéntate atrás y asegúrate de poner esta toalla en la frente de tu hermano… vamos al hospital ahora mismo."

Sam se sentó y apoyó la cabeza de Dean en sus piernas. _Vas a estar bien hermano… nada te pasa a ti ¿verdad?... por favor Dean tienes que luchar… eres mi hermano… tú puedes._

-"Papá… Dean va a estar bien, ¿no?"

Silencio.

-"Papá…"

-"Sí Sam… sabes cómo es Dean, él va… va a estar bien"

Pero estas palabras no convencieron a Sam, su padre tenía esa mirada nuevamente.

El menor de los cazadores cogió una mano de Dean. _Vamos Dean, hermano._

En ese momento pareció como si Sam estuviera cayendo horriblemente en la cuenta de algo.

-"Papá…"- Susurró aterrado.

John supo que esta vez era algo malo.

–"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Papá, Dean… no está respirando"

**XXxXxXxXx**


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaaaaaaa... primer capítulo del 2013 :) que linda forma de empezar el año.. torturando a los Winchester ;) haha .. ya que llegue rápido el 16 que me muero por ver nuestro amado show otra vez! se enteraron de las buenas nuevas? el el capítulo 11 habrán cosplays.. haha siiii estoy definitivamente visualizando a Dean vestido como Batman.. okay, creo que eso es mezclar realidad con ficción.

A lo nuestro. No quería publicar otro capítulo hasta tener avanzado el siguiente... pero no lo resistí :) no se preocupen.. tengo en mente todo lo que les va a suceder... ahora la cuestión es transcribirlo; pero bueno, ese es mi problema. Ustedes disfruten y me dicen todo lo que piensan, si les gustó... si no les gustó... o qué les gustaría ver más adelante. A mí por ejemplo, Dean vestido de Batman...ufffff .. (kristhel, concéntrate).

Los chicos no son míos... (lloro) ni tampoco su papi. Ellos son de Kripke, muy afortunadamente... sino Dean siempre sería atacado por wendigos y Sammy siempre lo cuidaría.

* * *

Ch. 6

-"¡Dean!"- Gritó John, acelerando al máximo. "Vamos hijo… ya llegamos, vamos Dean".

-"Dean…"- Murmuraba el menor mientras sentía su corazón palpitar lento y profundo ante el horror de perder a su hermano… y aun así no podía apartar la mirada.

John frenó el impala en una zona prohibida, bajó del carro y abrió la puerta trasera.

-"Ya llegamos Dean, un minuto…"- Decía mientras cargaba a su hijo y lo llevaba hasta la sala de emergencias lo más rápido que la situación se lo permitiera. Podía sentir el cuerpo caliente del muchacho. _No Dean, no me vas a dejar… _NO me vas a dejar.

-"¡Ayuda! ¡Mi hijo necesita ayuda!"- gritó al entrar.

Al instante Dean ya estaba siendo colocado en una camilla, y muchos hombres de blanco estaban a su alrededor. John corría a su costado sujetando la mano de su hijo, hasta que una enfermera se interpuso y lo detuvo.

-"¡NO! ¡Dean!... me tiene que dejar entrar ¡Dean!"- Decía desesperado, mirando hacia donde se llevaban a Dean.

-"Señor…"-

-"No, tengo que ir… ¡Dean!"

-"Señor cálmese, por favor. No puede pasar, su hijo está siendo atendido"- Dijo en un tono calmado. "Siéntese en las sala que luego le informarán de su hijo."

John dudó unos segundos, pero al final regresó a la sala. Una figura lo observaba desde la entrada, Sam estaba allí parado tras la puerta con sus ojos rojos y luciendo increíablemente mayor de lo que era.

No podía verlo, no se le ocurría nada útil que decirle para calmarlo o consolarlo, así que no habló. Se sentó y colocó su cabeza entre sus manos.

Sam también.

XXxXxXxXx

Pudieron haber sido horas, días o incluso meses mientras que padre e hijo levantaban la mirada esperanzados cada vez que una enfermera preguntaba por los familiares de algún otro desafortunado.

Tuvieron que pasar 30 minutos para que un hombre alto, moreno y con bata blanca preguntara por el señor O'connel. Ése, por supuesto, era John.

-"Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo está mi hijo?".

-"Tome asiento, por favor"

-"¿Cómo está? ". – repitió, el tomar asiento antes de recibir noticias no era buen indicador.

-"Señor, su hijo está siendo atendido y su condición… a pesar de ser delicada, es estable."- dijo calmadamente. "Las heridas en su pecho habían iniciado una infección bacteriana, el haber lavado las heridas fue la decisión más sabia, de otra forma no hubiese habido mucho que hacer. A la infección se suma la pérdida de sangre que lo han debilitado aún más, no se preocupe, los cortes no dañaron órganos. En general, estamos aplicando antibióticos para pelear la infección, y administrándole dosis de sangre para normalizar su estado y ayudar a su recuperación." Sonrió levemente, casi al mismo tiempo una cierta incomodidad invadió su porte…. Como si se viera forzado a hacer algo incómodo, luego de unos segundos habló. "Sin embargo, necesito saber con más detalle el origen de esas heridas… son realmente grandes, no había visto algo así en los años que llevo trabajando en este hospital".

Por unos segundos John no respondió nada, pero el silencio valía más que mil palabras.

-"¿Puedo verlo?".

-"Necesito saber que pasó primero Señor O'connel, el chico es menor de edad y… como sabe, debemos velar por… su seguridad. Luego podrá ver a su hijo".

-"Bien, estábamos… Sam y Dean… estaban acampando, yo iba llegar en unos días. En la noche Sam me llamó y me dijo que un oso los había atacado. Yo llegué hoy en la tarde, regresé lo más rápido que pude, estaba en Detroit…y aquí estamos".

El doctor dejó de ver a John y en este momento buscaba la mirada del muchacho que parecía muy interesado en el suelo, sentado al lado de su padre.

-"¿Sam?".

Silencio.

-"Okay, Sam. Necesito que me digas que pasó en el tiempo que Dean fue atacado".

Silencio.

-"Sam".-Dijo John, el menor de los Winchesters puedo notar el tono de mando en la voz de su padre y decidió levantar la mirada.

-"Sólo así podemos ayudar a Dean".-Dijo el Doctor.

-"Estábamos en la tienda…y escuchamos un ruido, Dean salió a ver y cuando yo salí… vi a un…" -Contemplaba sus manos temblorosas.- "…oso atacándole. Dean no se podía mover así que me quedé con él… primero estaba muy frío… pero luego le dio fiebre y ya no tenía más con qué abrigarlo…y…y luego ya no me respondía. Doctor… ¿se va a poner bien verdad? Dean… lo van a curar ¿no?".

El doctor sonrió amablemente. "Tu hermano ya demostró que es todo un guerrero. Ahora nos toca hacer el trabajo, estamos cuidando muy bien de él. No te preocupes Sam."

-"¿Ya puedo verlo doctor?"- Preguntó John.

-"yo también quiero ir".

De pronto el pequeño dejó de ser tan pequeño y se convirtió en un adulto seguro.

-"Claro, síganme los dos".

Caminaron por los corredores inmaculados, puertas tras puertas. El doctor se detuvo en la habitación 124 junto a una ventana de vidrio grande. Giró la mirada y con un ligero ademán les indicó que podían pasar.

Pero ninguno de los Winchester se movió. Ambos habían quedado pasmados ante la imagen que vislumbraban desde el interior.

Sobre una cama blanquísima, con infinidad de cables y tubos, uno de ellos un ventilador artificial que se perdía en su boca estaba el mayor de los Winchester, peleando una batalla, no para acabar con un monstro, sino por su propia vida.

Nadie, ni su padre o hermano podían ayudarlo.

Esa vez estaba solo.

**XXxXxXxXx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Aquí está la continuación... no lo puedo creer que la terminé hoy mismo. Si debo ser honesta hoy fue uno de los mejores días... Danneel y Jensen serán padres! yay! *lloro de alegría* Eso me distrajo un poco a medio camino del fic y pensé en publicarlo mañana, pero como es un día genial decidí ponerlo hoy mismo C: ... este capítulo fue quizás el más complejo que he escrito en un buen tiempo... tuve que revisar los garabatos originales de hace más de un año :) pero creo que valió la pena. Ahora sí no les prometo otro capítulo hasta la siguiente semana... quedé escurrida después del ataque de adrenalina que me trajo la noticia de la nueva llegada *_*

Dos cosas antes de dejarlos: 1. No se pierdan los PCA el miércoles! y 2. Dejen reviews! :D es que esos me motivan.. en serio, nada te alegra el día más que un review.

Los veo la siguiente semana... el martes (antes de ver SPN nuevamente) Bye! *

No son míos... ya quisiera. Ellos pertenecen a E.K :(

* * *

Ch. 7

Era lindo.

El lugar donde estaba era...lindo. Podía creer que su cabeza reposaba sobre las nubes debido a la suavidad de la almohada; un olor ligeramente dulzón e increíblemente familiar lo mantenía en una especie de adormecimiento y él estaba muy feliz de dejarse llevar.

Ése olor... era más como un perfume; o mejor dicho, una escencia. Atraía recuerdos vagos y lejanos, que pueden o no haber sido suyos, quizás de cuando era niño. Un verdadero niño. Sin pistolas ni entrenamiento ni miedo.

Pero no quería recordar nada de eso. Ya no quería pensar sino simplemente volver a dormir.

"_¡Sammy!" _

Abrió sus ojos tan rápido que demoró un poco en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Esa voz... esa voz, ese cuarto, ese olor... Dean estaba recostado en su propia cama de su primer hogar. Estaba en Lawrence, y a quien acababa de oír era a su mamá.

"_¡AHH!" _

"no, no, por favor no"- Pateó las sábanas y bajó de la cama casi tropezando con la mesita donde reposaba el cuadro de sus padres y Sammy. El grito de su madre continuaba mientras él corría lo más rápido que podía en medio de ese negro que parecía tragárselo entero.

Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Sam.

Nadie gritaba.

La puerta estaba cerrada y tras ella podía oír la suave música de cuna que arrullaba a su hermano menor. Acercó su mano a la perilla y la giró despacio... no quería despertar a Sammy. Entró y caminó hacia la cuna, todo estaba bien. Había sido solo una pesadilla y ahora podía continuar con su sueño.

"Hola Sammy... duerme bebé"- Acarició la carita del pequeño, y una gota escarlata cayó sobre su mano. Otra gota.

Levantó la cabeza.

Su madre pegada al techo con el vientre manchado de sangre. Y el fuego... el fuego se esparció quemando cada partícula de la mujer que le dió la vida.

"¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR! AYUDA... MAMÁ, ¡NO!"- Cayó al suelo y las tablas del techo se empezaron a desprender... al igual que la piel de Mary, que caía a borbotones desde arriba. Se levantó con la intención de proteger a su hermanito pero una de las tablas fue más rápida y, cubierta en llamas, cayó en la cuna.

"¡NOOOOOO! ¡SAM! ¡SAMMY!

El llanto del bebé se convirtió en un alarido de dolor, al momento sintió cómo algo lo apartaba con fuerza y lo retenía en el suelo. De pronto sus muñecas y tobillos lo obligaron a recostarse en posición semejante a la de su madre... como si él fuera su reflejo frente a un espejo. Cara a cara. Ya no había nada del rostro maternal y precioso, ahora solo era un montón de carne cocida que caía a pedazos sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. El calor abrazador escocía su piel... de pronto los gritos de su hermano cesaron. El humo se le metía a la garganta y le obligaba cerrar los ojos. No se podía mover, no podía pedir ayuda y ya no podía respirar.

xxxxxxxxxx

John no consiguió permanecer en el cuarto más de diez minutos... era un adulto pero en ese momento pudo haber sido un niño aterrorizado. Un cobarde.

Al entrar en la habitación descubrió que aquello que lo destrozaba era la culpa y el dolor. Su hijo, su muchacho estaba allí recostado. No conseguía comprender cómo le había parecido lo suficientemente mayor para dejarlo ir de caza por sí sólo a cargo de Sam si todavía lucía como un niño. Dean recostado bajo esas sábanas, con vendas cubriendo la mayor parte de su pecho desnudo. Estaba pálido y una fina capa de sudor empapaba su frente y cabello. John quería dejar de ver pero al mismo tiempo no podía. Los brazos cubiertos de arañones y con agujas perdiéndose en su mano y antebrazo.

Todo estaba terriblemente mal. Dean siempre estaba bien... era un adolescente fuerte como todo chico normal_. _No. Su hijo no era un chico _normal _y eso era culpa suya. Él no había cumplido con ser el padre que sus hijos necesitaban, y era Dean quien estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus errores.

Sam se había sentado al lado de su hermano sin prestar atención a la batalla que se libraba en la cabeza de John y solamente levantando la mirada al escuchar a su padre abandonar el cuarto.

Necesitaba aire. Salió al estacionamiento y buscó su carro.

Era un cobarde, ni siquiera podía pedirle disculpas a su hijo por obligarlo a vivir este infierno. La noche de la muerte de Mary se había prometido vengar al amor de su vida... luchar con todas sus fuerzas para matar al asesino de su esposa. ¿Qué pensaría Mary si viera lo que ha hecho? Si estuviera aquí no habría pasado nada en primer lugar.

Estaba enfadado con Mary... por morir, por dejarlo. Enfadado consigo mismo, con el maldito mundo y con su maldita obsesión.

Había estado apoyado todo el tiempo sobre la capota con ambas manos sujetando su cabeza. Su pecho subía y bajaba, así como un ardor inconfundible en su garganta.

"¡MALDITA SEA!"

Sus puños golpearon el impala tantas veces que ya no los sentía. Con los ojos cerrados golpeó y golpeó hasta que sus rodillas le fallaron y se encontró en el piso. Vió la sangre corriendo desde sus nudillos y tiñendo el piso de rojo.

"Por favor... ayúdalo. Mary..."

Su celular empezó a timbrar. Le dio ganas de lanzarlo contra el suelo pero se controló.

Era Sam.

"Qué pasó"- Dijo con voz ronca

"Papá ven rápido... Dean... él... ven..."

Su corazón empezó a latir rápido, había escuchado mucho ruido tras la voz aterrada de Sam. Empezó a correr de regreso al hospital.

"¡Papá!"- gritó Sam corriendo hacia su padre una vez que John llegó al pasillo. Tenía el rostro sonrosado y húmedo. "Dean está mal... no me dejan entrar, todas las enfermeras entraron corriendo... ¡está convulsionando!"

"John escuchó esto último como un zumbido, ya estaba a medio camino del pasillo cuando una enfermera lo detuvo. No tenía tiempo para eso.

"Señor, tiene que..."

Pero él ya la había apartado. Recorrió los pasillos como si los conociese de memoria y llegó al cuarto. Dentro había alrededor de siete personas, dos enfermeras sujetaban los brazos de Dean contra la cama, su cabeza se sacudía incontrolablemente al igual que sus piernas y torso. Un doctor le administraba algo vía intravenosa, mientras que otros sujetaban bolsas con hielo contra las piernas y brazos. Todo era un caos y aunque John apenas podía oír lo que decían, los gritos abundaban.

Alguien con una fuerza descomunal lo alejó de la puerta. Se oyó protestar pero su cabeza no funcionaba bien. No, no su hijo. No Dean. No.

Se soltó de pronto y fue directamente a la habitación. "Dean...hijo..."- tomó la mano del chico y se sorprendió de lo caliente que estaba. Ya no se sacudía. John reaccionó y miró al doctor frente a él sin soltar la mano de su hijo mayor, la pregunta no necesitó ser formulada para recibir respuesta.

"Señor O'connel... Dean está en coma"

xxxxxxxxxx

El fuego lo rodeaba. Ya casi no sentía su cuerpo de las ampollas que ocasionaron las llamas en su piel. El olor ahora provenía no de su madre sino de él mismo. Nada más existía, nada excepto el dolor. Iba a morir quemado.

Ya estaba muriendo.

**XXxXxXxXxXXxX**


End file.
